


En diez segundos...

by Laurelin_94



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Nightmares, Past
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurelin_94/pseuds/Laurelin_94
Summary: Para un saiyajin ansioso en transformarse, poco tiempo le basta; sobre todo si es consciente del inmenso poder que acumula. No es algo que funciona con él, por su ignorancia y corta edad. No nota el acelerar de sus latidos, ni las viejas y extrañas memorias que lo abruman. Los ojos inocentes de Gokú sólo contemplan la luna llena, antes de "dormir"...





	En diez segundos...

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Uno, dos, tres. Blanca y reluciente lumbrera en la noche. Sus ojos negros adquirieron mayor brillo al contemplar la luna llena. Su boca entreabierta emitió un infantil suspiro de sorpresa. Su cuerpo se mantuvo inmóvil, como si de algún modo cualquier acción suya pudiera romper la inmortalidad de aquel momento.

Cuatro, cinco, seis. Gokú no comprendía tal éxtasis. Se consideró desobediente a la orden de su abuelito: no tenía razones para salir. ¿Por qué, entonces, no volvía a casa? Su silencio fue la única respuesta y siguió disfrutando de su estado de obnubilación.

Siete, ocho, nueve. Su cola comenzó a moverse en ondas suaves y subyugantes. Un primer latido fuerte hizo acto de presencia. A la mente del infante de cinco años, llegaban imágenes inconexas. Le parecía escuchar _aullidos_ , pudo ver _dos siluetas borrosas_ a través de una _barrera invisible_ que le impedía tocarlos. Una mano pequeña, en contraste con dos más grandes; un llanto inexplicable… y una sensación de frío. Gokú apenas entendía tales sucesos y seguía mirando la luna, preso de un ligero escalofrío. Los movimientos de su cola se intensificaron, su pecho retumbó acelerado, un súbito calor lo poseyó.

Diez. Una chispa de luz lo cubrió todo y luego vino la oscuridad. El pequeño guerrero se había _dormido_.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Un fic más para _Dragon Ball_! Esta vez, una viñeta surgida de la nada, en medio de mi trayecto hacia el colegio donde trabajo. Una pequeña historia que intenta relatar ese fugaz trance de Gokú al mirar la luna llena, antes de convertirse en Ozaru.

¿Y saben lo curioso de todo esto? Casi a finales del relato, como han podido ver, puse un guiño de un posible recuerdo difuso de Gokú sobre sus padres… ¡tal y como ha salido hoy en el debut del segundo tráiler de la nueva película _Dragon Ball Super: Broly_! Se los juro, esta coincidencia tan inesperada me ha emocionado a lo grande; y en honor al legado saiyajin de Gokú y su familia, me he decidido a publicar este drabble.

¡Ojalá hayan disfrutado este cortito, que va con amor para ustedes! ¡Gracias por las lecturas y reviews! :D


End file.
